


Fluffy y(e)arn

by UlsPi



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: Jaskier meets Dr Rivia during an event where Jaskier is playing. Dr Rivia has some review, three words, no less, about a song of Jaskier's. A lot of fluff happens.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	Fluffy y(e)arn

As far as careers go, or rather the beginnings of a career go, Jaskier could have had it worse. He could have been a starving artist, but he doesn't subscribe to the notion of suffering being the price of success. Yes, no one is listening to his songs, he was hired as background music, but the venue is very nice, and the audience are the staff of the Kaer Morhen Hospital, and they are being honoured and celebrated. Jaskier feels free and mischievous enough to play some of his own songs every now and then. 

There's a beautiful couple sitting by the stage, she - a raven-haired woman with the air of fatal danger about her and a very, very sexy dress, and he - tall and broad-shouldered, with long white hair. The woman's smiles are somewhat predatory, but her partner doesn't mind. In fact her partner pays no mind whatsoever to anything around him and checks his phone far more often than is polite. Perhaps he's worried about a patient, Jaskier thinks. 

He decides to sing his newest creation - a depressive love ballad, and as Jaskier is singing it occurs to him, that perhaps using the word _schizophrenia_ in front of quite a few medics is not the best course of action; but again, they don't seem to be listening to him anyway. He's background music and the organisers apparently didn't want a quartet. Jaskier is definitely cheaper than a quartet. 

His time is up, the speeches are about to begin. Jaskier only hopes to get his hands on some wine and maybe a canape or two. 

The white-haired man glares at him, and the woman laughs.

No wine, then, and no canapes. He has apparently made a fool of himself. Again. Still, he sings like an angel and plays like a demon. He knows his worth, and some day the others will do too. Right now he has rent to worry about. 

So he bows and walks down. 

No, this evening can get worse, and Jaskier is always ready to help Murphy's law prove its worth, and that's why Jaskier approaches the beautiful couple, smiles and says:

"You sat too close to the stage to ignore me fully, so you must have a review for me. Three words or less."

The woman lets out a very sarcastic laughter. It's as sarcastic as her dress is sexy. 

"It's not right." The man grunts. 

"What is not right?" Jaskier asks, perplexed. 

"Your song. It's not schizophrenia. It's dissociative personality disorder."

"Oh… my bad. Apologies. Dr…"

"Rivia," the woman says, and maybe she wants to be helpful but she definitely isn't. She's scary, that's what she is. 

"Dr Rivia. So sorry. Thank you for your feedback. I'll… work on it."

"Send him the end result," the woman says with a smirk. "His work email is his main email as well." She rolls her eyes. She's terrifying.

Jaskier politely nods and runs away. It's entirely possible he develops a phobia of doctors. He's too lazy to look for a fancy Greek name for it.

***

Jaskier's routine is the following. 

He wakes up at eight and remembers he's 28 and not famous. He reminds himself that he speaks ten languages, most of them dead, and plays about twenty instruments, most of them very badly. There are several rich kids to whom Jaskier is a tutor. Out of about six of them only one has a genuine talent and she's about to be shipped off to a law school or business school or something that has nothing to do with the theorbo anyway. 

Jaskier will remind her that some day she'll be rich and powerful enough to buy all the theorbos in the world and play theorbo during her meetings. Jaskier is too bohemian to have any influence over the girl's parents. At least, he tells her, she can be a proud lesbian, at least her _reasonable_ and _woke_ parents will go to her to a pride and punch anyone who'd say a bad thing about her. He helps her to a technique that allows her to set every codex to music. Jaskier even pretends that it's something ancient. Really, she could have had it so much worse. 

All those rich kids play well. Jaskier finishes tutoring them by four in the afternoon. 

He has time to get ready for his evening gigs. 

At six he has his first appointment, nay, gig at a local pub. 

He will have made it through about seven different establishments by two in the morning. 

During his time at home, as he's preparing for an evening of diligent playing, he googles Dr Rivia.

He's a renowned psychiatrist, but mainstream science doesn't favour him; he's considered too tolerant, too experimental.

As far as Jaskier can tell, Dr Rivia just refuses to say that his patients are delusional. Dr Rivia had given up fighting a long time ago, but despite it all, it's damn difficult to get an appointment with him. Everyone wants Dr Rivia, and everyone seems to hate Dr Rivia. 

Jaskier wants to take him out to dinner and marry him, because Dr Rivia is a man who claims everyone has a right to see the world according to their perceptions. He had developed several exercises that help neurodivergent people feel a bit better, a bit more confident in the neurotypical world.

Jaskier also learns, by accident, that Dr Rivia's beautiful partner is Dr Vengerberg, a formidable pathologist. Jaskier shudders but manages to go on with his day. 

It's nine p.m. when his phone buzzes. Jaskier has some time in between performances, and one can never know what an unknown number might bring. 

This unknown number brings Dr Rivia to him.

"Hello. It's Geralt Rivia. Look, Dr Vengerberg is my ex-wife, and we share custody of our daughter. She insists I have to have a date with you. Could you, I don't know, yell that you hate me?" Dr Rivia begs.

Jaskier catches himself grinning like Grinch, but he's much more besotted. 

"Should I or should I not accept your invitation?" Jaskier asks. He actually wants to say that Dr Rivia is more beautiful than anything, and Jaskier had been to a fair share of museums in his lifetime. 

"I don't know what she wants, but you're… you're lovely, Jaskier, and I haven't had a date in… you don't want to know. Dinner?"

***

They end up in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant that serves magnificent shawarma. Jaskier gets most of his meals from the place, so it's no trouble to get a table there, although it's the first time anyone has tried to reserve a table at that place. They even bring forth some candles and half-dead flowers. 

Dr Rivia hardly speaks, but Jaskier makes up for it with his chatter and endless questions. He, of course, invites Geralt, i.e. Dr Rivia, over, just to play that damned song to him.

"I really appreciate your intention of making a love song psychiatrically accurate," says Dr Rivia. 

Jaskier wants to know everything about his daughter and about his taste in food, music and anything that makes Dr Rivia happy.

Instead Dr Rivia shuffles and shifts and behaves like an allergic werewolf. 

"And that, my sweet cub, is how I met your dad." Jaskier ruffles Ciri's hair, that he has just braided himself.

"No, no, no, no, no, you're telling me more. Dad never tells anything, and you do!"

"Are you suggesting that I'm too talkative?"

"I'm not suggesting. It's a fact."

"You talk like your dad."

"I wonder why… and you are my dad too."

"No, I'm your papa."

"So, papa, tell me more. That was your first date. Then what?"

Jaskier has dated a lot, at least by his own standards, but he has never dated a dedicated doctor who eats like a wolf, but only when he remembers he has to eat. Jaskier quickly takes it upon himself to remind Geralt to eat, because something tugs at Jaskier's heart at the sight of Geralt brooding in his office. 

Or the sound of Geralt talking to Ciri's, his daughter's, babysitter, or Ciri herself. 

Geralt isn't ready for Jaskier to meet Ciri, although Ciri demands it and Yennefer giggles that Jaskier makes Geralt all dreamy and soft.

"You shouldn't," Geralt says one day, accepting another lunch. 

"Yes, I should. I need… I…"

Jaskier is usually very chatty, and Geralt is immediately worried that Jaskier isn't being chatty. "Hey, Jask? What? You..? Fuck!"

While Jaskier is chatty, Geralt is never so. He lets his patients speak for themselves, he likes listening to them. 

Their dates are mostly Jaskier's visits of care, as Yennefer calls them.

And Jaskier goes with Geralt to Geralt's psychiatrist, Vesemir, and waits for Geralt in Geralt's car. 

"I want to be with you, and unless you hate my company, I'm not leaving."

It's Yennefer who ends up being the crucial element of Jaskier and Ciri's meeting. The babysitter is sick, and Yennefer is not very principled, so she calls Jaskier, who cancels all his lessons and rushes to Yennefer's obnoxiously luxurious townhouse. (Yennefer is a pathologist, she's damn good and very morbid. Jaskier thinks she wants to perform a lumbar puncture on him every time he doesn't look.)

Geralt sees them together in the evening. Ciri is rolling over on the carpet, laughing and singing along to a lovely song Jaskier had just written for and about her. He takes them home. 

Jaskier moves to leave, because two can be stupid in this relationship, but Geralt drops to his knees.

"I can't make speeches. I didn't buy flowers. You make me so happy. Could you please stay the night?"

"Could you please stay forever?" Ciri yells from her room.

Jaskier is almost fifteen years younger than Geralt, yet somehow he feels much older. And wiser. "Darling…" Jaskier kisses him. And one more time. In his opinion they don't kiss enough, and lovemaking is rare because Geralt is worried and anxious, and actually one time Jaskier considered storming Vesemir's office and asking him what the devil was wrong because Geralt had been getting increasingly more worried. 

"I'll stay the night," Jaskier mumbles against Geralt's lips, because when they kiss Jaskier is very immovable. But light as a feather. 

Geralt carries him to Ciri's room, Jaskier reads to her. Geralt rests his head on Jaskier's shoulder. "I can't anymore, without you," Geralt says. "And that's why I've been so… difficult." 

Jaskier is looking around. That's his life, and it's not a bad one: there are stuffed unicorns and other animals around him, the nightlight is a gentle pink, there's a hybrid of a bouncy castle and a tent on the other side of the spacious room. However luxurious Yennefer's house is, Ciri's room there is out of someone's pinkest dreams and the same is true about Ciri's room at Geralt's place, where it's in stark contrast with the rest of the modern, spartan flat.

And Jaskier is sitting on the floor, and Ciri is sleeping in her bed, and Geralt is resting his head on Jaskier's shoulder and meekly holds his hand. Geralt is big, he's smart, he's clever, he's a proud doctor, despite the fact that a few colleagues say that _a mentally unhealthy person can't be a psychiatrist_. 

Jaskier loves him something fierce. He yelled at one colleague of Geralt's, far from Geralt, of course, but the colleague tried complaining to Geralt… 

"We'll have to… talk, my love," Jaskier replies finally. "I want you and I want to be your family, but we'll need to talk. Maybe we should go to Vesemir together. What do you think?"

They never go to Vesemir together because a few days later Jaskier discovers that the babysitter has been snitching Geralt's meds. Jaskier thinks that Yennefer did that lumbar puncture several times with a big ass needle to the babysitter. It's a young woman and they have been trusting her forever. Ciri is old enough to say that she had never hurt her, so Jaskier manages to convince the raging parents to let the babysitter go. 

If he has a very scary conversation with the babysitter downstairs, that's no one's business. Ciri needs a babysitter, though, and well, Jaskier volunteers. His students are swiftly rescheduled, he swiftly moves in with Geralt, and Yennefer, for the meantime, agrees to pick Ciri up from Geralt after work, get her to the kindergarten the next morning, let Jaskier pick her up and so forth. It works surprisingly well, because Jaskier thinks that everything should be an adventure, so they tame a couple of dragons on their way to the kindergarten and they rescue a few useless princes while doing their teeth, and yes, they have spitting contests, but no one has any heart to mention it to Jaskier that perhaps it's just a bit inappropriate. 

Jaskier loves his music, he does, but what happens very naturally when he starts taking care of Ciri, is that he begins writing fantastic children's songs and nursery rhymes. 

Ciri illustrates them with all the fervor of a five-year-old. 

Jaskier posts one song on YouTube, and somehow the next thing he knows is that everyone wants more. 

However, Jaskier doesn't.

It was nice and quiet and beautiful with him and his family. And the songs are for Ciri and about her. 

He deletes his youtube account and, as Yennefer says, goes underground. 

This is where Triss Merigold finds him. 

She's a singer and educator, so she gets the songs, Jaskier gets the money and some of the fame - and Yennefer gets a girlfriend. 

It's all a bit confusing. 

Jaskier says as much to Geralt one evening as he's getting ready for bed and trying to decide between pyjama bottoms with rainbows and pyjama bottoms that are just scarlet silk. The latter ones are sexier but Jaskier tends to fall off the bed when he wears them, so the rainbows it is.

"What is confusing?" Geralt frowns. 

"It's all good, just… I don't know. Forget about it." Jaskier slips under covers and settles next to Geralt, who scoops him into a loving hug and hmms like a very content cat. Or a whale. Actually, Geralt's sounds during sex are very whale-like. 

They are lying in the dark, breathing together and sharing an occasional kiss. 

"You're not, though." Geralt suddenly says.

"Not what, love?" Jaskier asks sleepily. 

"Not the same. You're… you're everything. It puzzles me sometimes. But you're everything. Like… like cyanobacteria. That's how important you are to me. To the… planet of me. I wasn't fit for life before you."

Jaskier absolutely ravishes Geralt that night, because he couldn't even think of something more romantic. Somehow. 

But in the end their story began with a misdiagnosis of a lyrical hero. 

The next morning Geralt wakes up very early and a bit sore, grabs Ciri, who's half asleep but very enthusiastic once the word _donut_ is said, and they make it to the nearest donut-selling place. 

"I want Jaskier to stay with us." 

"Sure," Ciri agrees but she's more interested in the donuts. 

"So we pick a donut that will persuade him to stay."

"Like a ring?" Ciri looks at her father with a little judgement and quite much awe. 

"Precisely. But better… I think it's better. I tried proposing with a ring. To mom."

"You should go with a donut." 

Geralt does. 

Jaskier cries so hard when Geralt gets on one knee and presents him with a donut, covered in pink and some edible sparkles, that Ciri eats the damn thing. 

"I ate the proposal donut… I don't remember!" Ciri is terrified and embarrassed. 

"It's alright, love." Jaskier laughed. "You ate about ten before that, so we were mostly surprised you didn't turn into a Formula-1-worthy bulldozer. Now, are you ready to sleep? You've got school tomorrow, young lady, and I'm not having another conversation with Ms De Vries." Jaskier tries very hard to frown.

"I'll get you a new one, papa."

"We'll make some ourselves. Good night, cub."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for being here. Toss a kudo, comment or some ale to your writer. Donuts are good too.


End file.
